Dinner for Three
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Emma invites Killian over for a dinner date, but what will happen when Henry ends up joining them?


Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Dinner for Three

_(One month ago)_

_They were on their way home. They had saved Henry and were headed toward Storybrooke. Neal had pulled Emma aside from everyone so he could talk to her._

"_Emma, I know that you have feelings for Hook. And I just want you to be happy."_

"_Neal, don't be ridiculous. I want us to be a family. Henry deserves that."_

"_We can still be a family. But I know that you aren't in love with me anymore. I just think you deserve to be happy and I know that you will be with Hook."_

_Emma looked over her shoulder. She saw Hook and Henry sitting next to each other while Henry talked to him – probably asking him questions about his adventures as a pirate – excitedly. She sighed she did have strong feeling for the pirate. _

"_But what about you?"_

"_Emma, I'll be fine. I have Henry now and hey we can be adults about this and be friends. Right?"__HH_

"_Of course. Thank you for being so understanding." Emma smiled_

"_Again, I just want you to be happy, Emma." The two hugged each other tightly. Hook looked over at them, and then looked down. Hook knew that Emma and Neal would most likely get back together, but part of him always hoped that Emma would choose him. Realizing that Henry was still talking to him, Hook gave the boy a tight smile and continued to answer he sea of unending questions._

_(Present day)_

When they had finally gotten home, Emma, Regina, and Neal had worked out a schedule. Henry would stay with Neal for the beginning of the week, Emma's for the rest of the week and Regina's over the weekend.

Emma wasn't ready to waltz up to Killian and tell him how she feels. But she did want to spend time with him. So when she walked into Granny's and saw him at the counter, she worked up her courage and approached him.

"Hey."

"Hello, love. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"That all depends on you, darling" Killian gave her his signature smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes. "If you want, you can come over for dinner. 7:30." Emma left it at that and walked out of the diner. She didn't notice Killian's face light up as his lips pulled up into a big grin.

Emma was frantically running around the house all day cleaning for her dinner date with Killian. The only thing that stopped her was when her phone started to ring. It was Regina.

Emma picked up the phone, "What do you want Regina?" she said as she looked at the clock. It was almost seven and she hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

"Emma, I know I'm supposed to have Henry over the weekend, but I'm sick. Is there any way that he could stay with you? I would have asked Neal, but as you know he went to New York for the weekend."

"Yeah that's fine. When will he be here? "

"He should be there soon. Thank you Emma."

"No problem." It was after she hung up the phone that she remembered that Killian was coming over. How was she going to explain this to him; to Henry? "Oh well guess it will be dinner for three tonight."

Emma quickly got dressed, nothing fancy, just a nice top with some jeans. She heard the door open. Emma could hear Henry's voice along with another. Henry had run into Killian on his way to Emma apartment. He started babbling about his day at school and then went on to explain why he wasn't with Regina.

"My mom is sick, so I am staying here till she's better." Emma walked down the stairs and Henry ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?"

Emma returned the hug, "Granny gave me some lasagna; we all know I'm not a wiz in the kitchen." All three let out a laugh. Henry went upstairs to put his backpack in his room. Emma turned to Killian, "Sorry. Regina just called me and told me she was sick. And Neal is in New York, so…"

"It's fine, love. Next time it will be just us two." He gave her a quick understanding smile. "Here, these are for you." Killian handed her a small bouquet of white and red carnations. Emma took them and held them to her nose.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to." Emma never thought he would be the type of guy to give someone flowers.

"It was nothing, love. I saw them on my way over here and thought you might like them." Killian slightly blushed.

"Always a gentleman." Emma smiled and went to the kitchen to find a vase to put the bouquet in. Henry returned down stairs and starting asking Killian about some of his adventures in Neverland. As the night went on all three were laughing and having a great time. When they finished dinner, Henry had suggested that they watch a movie.

"What is a movie?" Killian looked at Emma, confusion written all over his face.

"It's like a picture, but it moves and tells a story. It's hard to explain. Just sit back, relax and enjoy it." Emma took Killian's hand and led him to the couch. Henry was sitting on one of the ends, so Emma and Killian had to sit next to each other. Emma slightly rolled her eyes. She had, at that moment realized what her son was doing. She knew he liked Killian, but she didn't think he would be the one to play matchmaker with them. "So, what are we watching, kid."

"Something that I think will be very entertaining." Henry gave a mischievous smirk. Before the title even popped up onto the screen, Emma knew what movie Henry had chosen.

"Henry, are you sure this is a good idea?" Emma leaned forward a bit to look at her son.

"Trust me, mom. It will be awesome!" Henry pressed play, and the music started.

"_Peter Pan_. Am I in this story? Emma, am I finally going to know what a perm is?" Emma let out a laugh. Killian never grew tired of that sound.

"Just watch the movie, pirate." They sat in silence. It wasn't until Pan made his first appearance that the commentary began.

"Is that supposed to be Pan? That looks nothing like him." Emma soon discovered what Henry meant by entertaining. "Wait, is that me? Bloody hell! I'm ancient! Henry looked over at Emma and they both started to giggle. "This is not a laughing matter, Emma! This is terrible!"

As the movie went on; Killian became more and more irritated. Emma and Henry couldn't control their laughter. The movie finished, "So, what did you think?" Henry asked Killian as he walked up to the TV to retrieve the movie.

"This story is quite inaccurate. Who does this Walt Disney think he is?"

"Only one of the best people in all of history!" Emma practically shouted.

"Well I think he needs to get his facts right before he decides to make a movie."

Emma let out a sigh. "Alright kid, it's getting late. Go get ready for bed."

"Aw mom, do I have to go to bed? Killian is still here. We could watch another movie! How about _Tangled_?"

"Maybe another time, lad. I've got to be headed out soon anyway."

"Alright. Mom can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Someday soon we should take Killian to Disney World!"

"What's Disney World? Is it some kind of other realm?" Killian asked.

"No it's here in this world. I'll explain another time. Henry I don't think that would be the best idea, but I'll think about it."

"Great! Goodnight Killian it was awesome having you over. We should do it again sometime. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know lad. That's a question for your mum." Killian and Henry looked over at Emma. Both giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Henry gave his mom another hug and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Emma turned to look at Killian who was already looking at her.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, love."

"I'm sorry that it didn't go as expected."

"It's alright. I had a good time. And hopefully this other movie will not mock me. Tell me, what is this _Tangled_ about?"

"It's about Rapunzel."

"You mean the lass with the really long hair?"

"That's the one."

"Well I look forward to spending another fun filled evening with you and your son."

"I promise we will eventually go on a real date."

"And I look forward to that day." Emma smiled and walked Killian to the door. Before she could open it, Killian stepped closer to her. "Emma I don't mean to pry, but I thought you and Neal were getting back together?"

"Why would you think that?"

"On our way back, I saw you two talking and then you hugged so I assumed that you had made your choice."

"No. Neal was telling me that he knew I had feelings for someone else and that he just wanted me to be happy."

"And who is this 'someone else'"

"I thought that would be obvious." Emma then wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Killian, I have had feelings for you since we climbed that beanstalk."

Killian held Emma closer. "Really? I have had feelings for you since you held that dagger to my throat." They both let out a chuckle and kissed one another.

"It's about time!" They broke apart and saw Henry at the top of the stairs. A huge smile graced his face. "What took you guys so long?"

Emma blushed. "Henry, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Can Killian stay over? We can stay up all night and watch movies, and tell stories, and eat junk food."

"Maybe another time, lad. But I will be back again tomorrow." Killian gave Henry a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Goodnight." Henry skipped back up the stairs. Emma walked Killian to the door… again. Killian stepped out into the hallway and turned to Emma.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emma."

"Goodnight, Killian." Emma kissed him again, after what seemed like an eternity they broke apart and Killian made his way to the entrance of the apartment building. He took a few steps and turned around to look at Emma one last time.

"Now the fun can begin" Killian gave Emma a mischievous smile and left the building. Emma closed the door to the apartment. She leaned against the back of the door and smiled. For once, Emma actually had something to look forward to.

AN: Ok I wrote this like weeks before the mid-season finale. I just never got around to posting it. So… what did you think? Please leave a review!


End file.
